<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《万劫不复》同人 by Lucere_Aeresta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602364">《万劫不复》同人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta'>Lucere_Aeresta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, 三国</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 玄亮无差, 现代架空</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亲友的一篇玄亮同人的同人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘备/诸葛亮</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《万劫不复》同人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">大概是觉察出了诸葛亮一路上的魂不守舍，刘备虽然看起来一脸疲惫，但是嘴上却不肯闲着，逗的闷子比雨点都密集。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哎，我给你猜个灯谜啊，什么狗两条腿哗哗流血？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮幽怨地看了刘备一眼，还有点发抖的手在雨伞把上使劲一攥，被胡思乱想给分散了的注意力因为这个血腥暴力的灯谜又回到了刚刚那具不成样子的尸体上。胃里一阵抽搐，他停了停脚步。刘备的雨伞往前挪了挪才随着他停下，雨水湿了他的后背。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他知道刘备是个相声爱好者，这八成是不知道又从哪个相声里面听来的段子，但是现在的他没兴趣陪刘备闲扯，只是呆呆看着他发愣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“难受？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“还行。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“怎么了你，这眼神……”刘备笑了笑，把伞往他手里一塞，“行了，就要到你那了，我跑两步回去，伞你拿着吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哎……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“今天辛苦了，回去好好休息！”说话间刘备已经在雨里了，回头冲诸葛亮挥了挥手，一手举着裹着塑料袋的公文包挡雨点，那场景特别情深深雨蒙蒙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮叹了口气，雨蒙蒙的确是客观情况，情深深完全是他自己的想象。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">其实刘备跑开那几步——半路还绊了一下——其实挺狼狈的，但是此时此刻的诸葛亮脑内开了自动滤镜，关于刘备的一切都如此与众不同。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">开门的时候他插错了两次钥匙。他作为刘备的助手，两人临时在这里各自租了个地方住——本想租在一起省点支出，可惜没有合适的房子了。还好两人离得不远，刘备给了他一把自己那边的备用钥匙，需要用的工具都在刘备那里，这样方便一些。两人住处的钥匙看起来有点像，也都插得进去同个门锁，只是错误的那把拧不动。诸葛亮先是插错了钥匙，然后自作多情地鼓捣了半天，才发现自己搞错了。拔了出来想换一把，其间走了个神，一回手又把错的那把塞了进去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮叹了口气。他此时已经确定，自己刚刚中了世界上最凶残的debuff，全面降低人的智商情商和判断思维能力等等等等，而且恐怕一时半会解除不能。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这里的热水器是太阳能的，就意味着经过了一整天的阴天和半个多小时的雨以后，他连个热水澡都洗不上，只能说水不冷，凑合着来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮擦了头发，哆哆嗦嗦地打了两个电话，其中一个跟导师汇报了一下本周工作情况，另外一个打给老哥扯闲篇放松精神。打第二个电话的时候，他赶紧趁机从冰箱里拿了点剩饭热了热吃。虽然没什么胃口，他也努力保持良好的生活习惯，该吃饭的时候还是得吃一口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">之所以要打电话的时候吃，是因为这是个分散注意力的好机会，不然又想起那具尸体，恐怕吃多少都得原封不动倒出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">打完了电话他一边听着歌一边整理照片和数据，把报告打了个大纲。虽然胃里的食物一直不安分，但是那让人作呕的场景看久了，居然也就麻木了。恶心感退去，取而代之回荡在头脑中的是刘备跟他说过的那些话。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">其实那些话真的有用，至少他在想着的时候，不会觉得害怕或者恶心，满脑子只有当时听到这些的时候，突如其来的，毫无道理的惶恐不安。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">以前他虽然常有干活的机会，但是从未去过一线。这一次真的到了现场，他才知道自己的心理承受能力远没有想象的那么好。照片和实物完全是两码事，现场也不比实验室那样严整和善，声光形味全面的刺激和乱七八糟的场景让他有点hold不住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备看他这样子想要安慰他，一开始说了几句人生哲理，但显然如此高屋建瓴的理论不大适合直接指导实践，于是他又换了个思路：</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“要不你这样想象一下，如果躺在这里的人是我，你在给我收尸，你还怕么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮听了这话，整个人都懵了。他觉得自己还是怕，但是那种怕，已经变成了完全不同的东西。之前的怕只是单纯的恐惧，对于死亡和溃烂的尸体的本能反感；而现在的怕，是内心里忽然被一种可能的事实所搅扰起来的巨大不安。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备见他不抖了，拍拍他的肩膀，弯腰继续干活。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">从那时候开始他就一直整个人都不大对劲，不对劲到现在躺在床上闭上眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他眼前的黑暗里飘动着那具腐烂的尸体，而那张脸忽而就像极了刘备。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他赶紧一伸手拧亮了灯。失眠是有过的，被吓到也是有过的，但是这一次格外的魔性。他深吸了一口气，关了灯，强迫自己不要去想那尸体，然而回忆不受控制地，奔向了刘备之前对他说过的一些话，比如干这一行有风险，说不定什么时候就会出事儿，得做好心理准备。诸葛亮当时拍着胸脯说我不怕，刘备只是笑笑，说你还没见过真东西呢，就这么自信？诸葛亮说这么讲来你见了这么多次大场面的肯定不怕咯？刘备一脸理所当然地回答，我怕啊，不过怕着怕着就习惯了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备说这话的时候格外从容甚至有几分涎皮，诸葛亮当时还在心里默默吐槽，然而现在再想起当时刘备的表情和语气，忽然看见一片温柔的海。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">然而刘备的话也让他意识到，可能不知道哪天，那些温暖就都会忽然消失不见，变成一具冰冷然后腐坏的尸体。恐惧如同一个放大镜，把之前心里那些模模糊糊的影子，扩展成了毫发毕现的刻痕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">于是，在一晚上的魂不守舍和半夜里的辗转反侧中，他逐渐懂了那突然间降临的惶恐不安中的道理，他中的debuff已经深深埋在了骨头里，然后散发出让他降低一切行为能力的迷醉气息。他被一股不知名的热情冲着头脑，摸出手机，像个中了毒冒着绿烟的RPG英雄留下遗言一样编辑了一条短信，心一横点了发送。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">点了发送以后他就愣了，十秒钟后他小心翼翼地在下面又打上一句话：不好意思发错了。但是还在犹豫要不要发出去，手机就轻轻鸣了一声——有回信了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">花开两朵各表一枝，说刘备那边，其实他已经睡下了，短信发来的时候他正睡得熟，不过职业习惯使然，他还是听到了短信的提示音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">其实听到归听到，累了一天，他轻易是不会搭理的。发短信说的事儿往往不那么重要，不用马上处理。不过他给诸葛亮的电话铃和短信提示，都单独设了铃声。听到是诸葛亮发来的，他还是在睡意盎然当中伸手去抓了几下，终于把手机捞到面前，点开看了一眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他收到过各种各样的文体的短信，比如小说——学生或者助手发来的瞎话，比如诗词——拜年群发短信，比如说明文和议论文——工作方面的事情，但唯独没收到过这样的散文诗。半梦半醒之间他觉得很愉快，同时很疑惑，最重要的是同时也很困，脑子里浆糊一片，就随手编辑了几个字，点了发送，然后头一歪接着睡了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮收到的就是这条回复：过来找我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">于是他大义凛然地站起来，心里念叨了一遍上帝真主原始天尊佛祖玉皇大帝圣母玛利亚统统保佑我，从墙角拿了刘备的伞，出了门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">雨还在下，不过小了很多，一共只有五分钟的路，诸葛亮连跑带颠不到三分钟就到了刘备的住处，掏出钥匙开了门。屋里一片漆黑，路上设想的全部场景都没有出现。诸葛亮小心翼翼地进了刘备的房间，看到那人在床上睡成一团，手机扔在枕边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮先是松了口气，因为刘备显然没有被自己雷到，不过同时又有点不开心。他心想没雷到你怎么也没萌到你？还睡的这么没心没肺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他靠着床边坐下来，脱了外衣外裤和鞋袜，低头凑近了看着刘备的睡颜。那人大他二十岁，此时鬓角已经有了零星的白发，额上和眼角也都有了衰老的痕迹。看到这些就知道那些稳重的气度是如何在他身上一点点积淀下来的，可是那些像少年一样爽朗奔放的笑容也不是假的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他一直是羡慕和崇敬刘备的，这一点毋庸置疑。还记得自己第一次跟着他干活的时候，有一个案子出了差错，麻烦还不小。别人都有点慌了神，只有刘备还笑得跟愣头青似的说没事没事，天塌下来还有武大郎顶着呢，然后有条不紊地安排了人一件件去办。其实他也看得出来有那么几个节骨眼刘备也冒冷汗，不过没有他的领导，这个坎儿是绝对过不去的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">从那时候他就在心里百感交集，觉得如果将来能成为这样的一个人，不算白过一辈子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">现在所有零散不成句的感情拼合起来，就成了手机里面那首散文诗短信。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">但是他觉得那短信感情真挚过头实在太羞耻play，决定毁尸灭迹。还好刘备的手机没有密码，大大方方清清白白的如同他这个人——虽然这习惯也被同事吐槽过好几次了，但他还没想起来改。诸葛亮找到那条短信，迅速地点了删除。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">感到了平静的同时他也感到了困倦。有什么话明天再说吧，他在刘备身边躺下来，拿外衣卷了个枕头，扯过被子，睡了下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">都说恋爱掉智商，后来的诸葛亮回忆起那晚觉得这话是至理名言，很显然他当时的智商突破了历史新低，低的前无古人后无来者。首先说发那条短信就已经很蠢了，之后删短信简直就是蠢出水平蠢出境界蠢出风格，换了别的时候他绝对不可能如此脑抽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">而且就算是要删，也得删干净了啊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">早晨不知道几点他觉得有人拉他的手指，然后就松开了，他勉强扒开眼皮，隐约看到刘备正拿着自己的手机看——刚刚不用说，是刘备拽他的手指解锁手机指纹锁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">还没有完全清醒过来的诸葛亮正在内心中天人交战到底要跳起来拦住刘备，还是索性装死的时候，刘备已经放下了手机。诸葛亮赶紧闭了眼，心想反正我来也来了，短信你也看了，爱怎么着怎么着吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">接着他感到一股气息轻轻打在脸颊上和鼻梁上，温软潮湿的触感留在唇上，转瞬即逝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">他的心停了半拍，一股电流一样的奇异感觉从心口跳出来，沿着脖子爬上去，在喉咙周围游走，扩散开来，最后连手背到指尖都有点发麻。他凭着直觉他伸出手，一把搂了过去——还挺准，正好抱住了刘备的脖子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这次的亲吻悠长。唇舌之间他尝到了许多味道，和他想的一样，也有点不一样。他不敢睁眼，自己的脸颊热的不像话，刘备的呼吸也重重地敲在耳边。他觉得整个人都飘飘然了，而心口扩散出的电流，一次次愈发急促。那滋味让他彻底明白了，恋爱本身就是有快感的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">终于鼓起勇气睁开眼的时候刘备已经背对着他坐在床脚了，诸葛亮爬起来从背后抱住他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备握住他的手，粗糙的手心暖而有力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我是真心喜欢你啊，但是……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮没说话，等着他的后半句。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“……你还年轻。”刘备语重心长。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我都二十多了，你别这么一脸愧疚的好像自己是个恋童癖。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我大你二十岁。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“是啊我知道。”诸葛亮的表情愈发无辜，心想这又是哪一出。刘备这人他了解，谈个恋爱和他为人一样豪放飒爽，敢爱敢恨收放自如，性别年龄地位距离之类的啥时候成过问题，怎么突然如此磨烦起来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我一直很犹豫，就是因为如果我和你恋爱，感觉像是耽误了你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮一撇嘴，在他身边坐了下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“那你刚才干嘛还亲我，直接告诉我你对我没感觉就行了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备被识破了什么诡计一样，抓了抓头，讪笑道：“我忍不住嘛……就是想偷偷亲一下然后当做什么都没发生的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“好啊你打算占我便宜！不行，亲都亲了，耍了流氓就要负责。”诸葛亮一把揪住刘备的脖领子，又要去吻他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备把手指轻轻挡在他的唇上，眯了眼睛：“真不后悔？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“反正我是临时工，后悔了我拿完毕业证就人间蒸发。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">今天是周日，昨天已经是加班加点了，刘备不是剥削最后一分剩余价值的万恶资本家，所以今天有的是时间陪他胡扯。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你还不知道我？挖地三尺我也能把你找出来。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“哈，那你就小瞧我了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">诸葛亮说着，一头扎进刘备怀里，额头在他脖子上蹭来蹭去，最后仰了脸，再次吻上刘备的唇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">这样腻歪了一会，刘备站起来，拉起诸葛亮：“饿了吧？带你去吃早饭。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“真饿了，昨天晚上就只吃了几口。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“你还吃了就不错。我当年第一次实践完了可是一天什么都没吃下，整整饿了两顿。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我一直觉得你是在尸体旁边吃盒饭吃的特香还能一边讲恶心笑话的人，原来也有过不行的时候。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">刘备大笑：“我在你心里就这形象啊？再说我啥时候讲过恶心笑话？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“昨天那灯谜就够可以的了。诶，说起来，我还没猜出来呢，什么狗两条腿哗哗流血？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“半条狗。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“这笑话冷的，我都要冻感冒了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">“我给你暖暖。”刘备一边说着，把诸葛亮往身边揽了揽，推开了房门。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7241492">
  <span class="ql-author-7241492">外面雨过天晴，春光正好，正适合爱情的枝叶抽出新芽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>